


Here For You

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bruises, Bullying, Hyunjin gets beat up, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: Hyunjin gets beat up at school and Jisung takes care of him
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 80





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and completely forgot about it, but I was looking through some of my stuff and found it so I decided why not post it
> 
> I'm not that happy with how it turned out but I don't think it's too bad

“Oh god- what happened?” Jisung says, eyes wide as he looks at the male who just entered the apartment.

Hyunjin huffs and tosses his bag on the floor, dragging his feet towards where his boyfriend was sitting on the couch.

“Some guys decided to corner me after practice today,” Hyunjin plops himself down next to Jisung, the younger immediately taking Hyunjin’s face in his hands and scanning his face for injuries.

There was a large bruise forming on the side of his cheek and a cut across his nose, along with a cut on his lip.

“I got out before they could do much,” Hyunjin says and Jisung frowns, running his fingers lightly across the bruise forming on his cheek. His frown deepens when Hyunjin winces slightly.

Jisung presses a quick kiss to the tallers forehead before letting his face go and standing up, leaving the room.

Hyunjin watches as he returns moments later, a first aid kit in hand.

“Was it the same guys as last time?” Jisung asks, sitting back down and opening the box. He pulls out some alcohol-free wipes, ointment, and bandages.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin mumbles causing Jisung to scoff. Jisung quickly wipes up the cut on Hyunjin’s nose before putting some healing ointment on it.

“I swear I’m going to kill them next time I see them,” Jisung says, annoyed. “I can’t believe the school  _ still  _ hasn’t done anything about them,”

This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. A small group of guys decided to target Hyunjin for god knows what reason, whether it be shoving him around, stealing his homework, or beating him up.

Jisung and Hyunjin, along with their whole friend group, have gone to the counselor and the dean multiple times to complain about it- and they have yet to do anything. So much for the school priding itself on not tolerating bullying. 

Every time Hyunjin comes home with new bruises or cuts it makes Jisung furious. Hyunjin is the sweetest person he’s ever met- who can be cruel enough to hurt him?

“Did they say anything to you?” Jisung asks softly. Hyunjin was the more sensitive out of the two and took words to heart, he was almost constantly overthinking and mentally beat himself up a lot. He’s gotten better since he and Jisung started dating almost two years ago, but at times like these Jisung knew the elder was still vulnerable.

“They called me a few names,” Hyunjin says, “It wasn’t as bad as last time though,”

Jisung sighs as he finishes cleaning up the cut on Hyunjins lip, putting everything back into the first aid kit and setting it to the side.

He wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, leaning back and pulling Hyunjin down onto the couch with him so that the taller is laying on top of him.

Hyunjin wraps his arms around Jisung and presses his face into the smallers neck, taking a deep breath.

“You know nothing they tell you is true right?” Jisung says, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Hyunjin’s back. “You’re an amazing and beautiful person, please never listen to what they say,”

They lay in silence for a little while, Jisung comforting the elder until Hyunjin speaks.

“Thank you,” He says, voice muffled.

“You don't need to thank me, I’ll always be here for you,” Jisung says before pressing a kiss to the top of Hyunjin’s head, his mind racing about what to do about the bullies. Hopefully, everything would end soon, he couldn’t stand seeing Hyunjin hurt all the time.

“I’ll try talking to the counselor again tomorrow,” Jisung says, “If he doesn’t do anything I’ll go to the head of the school. We’ll figure out how to stop them,”

The room is quiet after Jisung speaks, the boys both caught up in their own minds.

“I love you,” Hyunjin says after a few minutes of silence.

“I love you too,” Jisung replies, tightening his arms around Hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
